Chemical Sorcery
Introduction Chemcial Sorcery is a style of combat that uses science and chemical juggling to mimic magic. The user of this style see themselves as mages and not scientist. They do study like scientist, but there goals and visions are diffrent than most. Application In order to use Chemical Sorcery one needs to understand the science behind it or at the very least understand what to combine with what. Many user of this style carry around staffs, which hid secrete compartments which are used to hold chemicals. Others carry around jars of values that hold reactive liquid. When one attempts to do a spell, which is the word they use for making chemical reactions, one simply releases the chemicals from the jar and manipulate them into combining. This can be done though the power of a staff, but is usually done in the same way one performs chemical juggling. By combining and manipulating chemicals one can get a wide array of spells. However it should be noted that this is only a portion of the Chemical Sorcery school. Following the basics laid out above Chemcial Sorcery would be nothing more than a fancy name for chemical juggling and simple science. However Chemical Sorcery is considered to be a martial art for good reason. The users who study this style also learn the arts of Wind Manipulation. Wind Manipulation is a trait that is often seen among warriors and fighters. It is the skill of applying ones will into the air that they push and force it into shapes. Many swordsmen call this the power of destruction or many other names given to this phenomenal ability. The Mages of Chemcial Sorcery have studied this art over several different martial schools and has learned how it is done. The Mages are able to control and manipulate the wind to the utmost efficient degree. With a swing of a staff they can summon up tornadoes, or sent out blades of wind shaped like birds. The shape of the objects are almost endless. Chemical Sorcery also takes in the science of Weather Manipulation, dials, and any other fantastic things to be found in the new world. The school itself was founded as a place of sty where mages can learn there craft and further improve there Wizardry. Schools Inside the field of Chemical Sorcery there are several schools of Chemical Sorcery that have emerged. These Schools are the classification of certain techniques and the banding together of group of mages interested in a similar field. A example of this would be the School of Breeding. The School of Breeding focuses on breeding and domesticating animals to sever as familiars and bodyguards. There school focuses on how to breed the best traits and how to control them though scent, training, and chemical commands. There are five Schools inside of Chemical Sorcery. Pureist, Manipulators, Breeding, Environmental,and Alchemist. Pureist believe in the use of chemical manipulation only, Breeding school focuses on manipulation and breeding of animals. Manipulators focus on manipulating of wind other malleable primal elements. Environmental focuses on weather manipulation and controlling of plant life. Alchemist focus on the healing of individuals though medicine. Known Spells Flamethrower '''- A Sellcraft that uses a synthetic liquid that combust when combined with oxygen. It is fired from a staff or release though a potion. '''Paralyzing Mist - A Spellcraft that uses several different toxins from deep sea fish along small bits of silicon. The concoction is mixed together and pressurized inside of small values. The user shoots the concoction at a target or into the air. It can also be shot out the staff in a stream. Once it leaves its container the toxic particles enter the lungs, eat though the skin, or go thorough the eyes, there is no defense. Once it hits the bloodstream the chemical/ poison begins to work paralyzing the target. Brilliant Radiance - A spellcraft used to create light. The mage stores two unique chemicals in two separate containers. The chemicals, once combined, create a brilliant light that can shine for hours. The more chemicals you add to the mix the brighter it becomes and longer it last. By using mirrors and water crystal the user is able to make illusions with the light. They are also capable of focusing the light into a beam of destruction. However Death Beam - which is the name of that particular Spellcraft takes far more material than standard Brilliant Radiance. Death Mist - Death Mist is a spellcraft that sends out a unique chemical compound that once belonged to James D Wells. The formula was stolen after several wizards studied petrified corpses. The mist uses the concoction in the form of a gas. The gas turns living flesh to stone and is deadly to anyone who comes near it. Acid Spear - Acid Spear is a spellcraft that comes in three different stages. The first is lesser, the second is Greater, and the last is Supreme. The spell is simply creating a acid from a combination of substances and then shooting it forward like a spear. The higher the grade the less the Ph. The lesser Acid Spear has a ph of 4, Greater a ph of 0, Supreme has a Ph of -7. Base Spear Base Spear is a spellcraft that is the exact opposite of Acid Spear. The spellcraft uses bases instead of acids and like acid spear it is separated into three ranks. Lesser which has the base of 11, the Greater has a base of 14, and supreme a base of 21. True Darkness True darkness is another mist spellcraft. This one however does not aim at the lungs, but instead impairs sight. The spell craft releases a deep black gass that absorbs 99.8% light and 99.8% T rays. The material also absorbs 99% of sound. As a result whoever the target no mater there race they are all blind. As a side note however the substance holds heat very well too. If one finds themselves inside of the gas they will notice a greater rise in tempeture. This substance is also combined with flamethrower to make Second Son. Second Son is pretty much a gigantic burning fireball, that gives off a brilliant light and cooks your opponents to death. Strengths The User is able to express extreme force and power with little physical effort. Weaknesses If the user runs out of equipment they can not practice there art, with the exception of Manipulators. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Scientist Category:Martial Art Category:Alchemist Category:Chemical Sorcery